Secret
by Lady-Of-The-Death
Summary: "¿Quieres que te diga una cosa? Te vez más bella con los labios cosidos, muerta y envuelta entre escombros y tierra. Y te estoy siendo honesta, porque a fin de cuentas, así son las amigas…"


**DISCLAIMER: Ni la caricatura, ni la canción, me pertenecen. Solo la breve trama que fue inspirada gracias a esta canción: "Secret" de la banda "The Pierces" **

**Recomiendo que escuchen la canción mientras leen este fic… Obvio.**

* * *

**.*.*.**

_**Secret**_

**.*.*.**

* * *

Mis manos sudaban y mi cuerpo tiritaba del frio… ¿O de los nervios? No, no era eso, no a estas alturas. Un cosquilleo recorría mi espina dorsal, ¿Era esa la excitación? Podría ser, tal vez la adrenalina se colaba por mis venas e iba corriendo a gran velocidad provocando que mi cabeza bloqueara algún pensamiento coherente… O de culpabilidad.

¿Culpabilidad? Nada de eso. No había razón por estar esperando aquel sentimiento que martillea con fiereza la conciencia de un ser humano. Estaba decidida a hacer lo que había planeado, o más bien, lo que había prometido. Porque, cuando se trata de una promesa, se deja de lado toda posibilidad de consecuencias buenas o malas.

Al menos para mí… Las promesas como la confianza son algo que no se debían romper.

_**Tengo un secreto, ¿Podrías guardarlo? Jura que lo protegerás. Mejor guárdalo en tu bolsillo, levándotelo hasta tú tumba.**_

_**Si te lo enseño, entonces sé que no contarás lo que te dije. Porque dos pueden guardar un secreto, si uno de ellos está muerto.**_

¿Cuándo es que las cosas acabaron así? Oh, desde que traicionaste la confianza que te había dado. Claro, como olvidarlo… Pensé que eras una amiga, que eras mi mejor amiga.

Eras tan alegre, popular y bella. Eras envidiada y reconocida. Tenías lo que querías y lo que deseabas lo obtenías. También eras abusiva y cruel con la gente que no te tenían a su alcance. Eras la líder del grupo más importante de la escuela. Eras odiada por ellas y anhelada por ellos.

Una adolescente cualquiera. Que tenía en su poder muchos secretos. Íntimos y vergonzosos, horribles e impredecibles. Y si ella quería o no, estos podían dejar de ser… Secretos.

_**¿Por qué sonríes, como si hubieses contado un secreto?**_

_**Ahora estas contando mentiras. Porque eres la única que los tiene.**_

_**Pero nadie guarda un secreto…**_

_**Nadie guarda un secreto.**_

Yo era nueva en esa escuela. Pero esta vez estaba sola sin las hermanas con las que compartía todo. Es preparatoria, no podíamos estar juntas por siempre… Estábamos de acuerdo en tener amistades aparte.

Yo era ingenua. Despistada… Fácil de engañar.

Fue así como me hice amiga tuya, de una chica popular. Y fue así como te di sin pensar mi confianza, sin tener en cuenta las oscuras y verdaderas intenciones que tenías.

Te conté cosas que no sabían ni mis hermanas. Te conté de mi faceta más oculta y que yo solo era consciente de ello.

Pero lo hice porque éramos mejores amigas… ¿No?

_**¿Por qué cuando hacemos nuestras maldades más oscuras, necesitamos contarlas?**_

_**Arden en nuestros cerebros convirtiéndose en un infierno viviente.**_

_**Porque todos cuentan.**_

_**¡Todos cuentan!**_

Me había convertido en tu nuevo juguete. Pero yo sin notarlo, creía que me tomabas en cuenta como persona. Cegada por la fantasía en la que contaba con una "mejor amiga", decidí una vez contarte algo tan íntimo de mí, que para acabar de engañarme, me habías prometido que no se lo dirías a nadie.

Nadie más que yo y… Tú, sabíamos de mi perversión…

Pero fue entonces que un día comenzaste a sacar provecho de ello…

_**Tengo un secreto, ¿Podrías guardarlo? Jura que lo protegerás. Mejor guárdalo en tu bolsillo, levándotelo hasta tú tumba.**_

_**Si te lo enseño, entonces sé que no contarás lo que te dije. Porque dos pueden guardar un secreto, si uno de ellos está muerto.**_

Desde que te conté mi secreto, me trataste mal. Muy mal. Me humillabas, me hacías quedar en ridículo frente a todos.

¿Por qué nunca les hice caso a mis hermanas de alejarme de la persona que me hacía llorar por las noches cada vez que me jugaba crueles bromas? Porque yo te quería más a ti que a ellas… ¿Patético, verdad?

Me amenazaste de que si me revelaba en contra tuya por no aguantar tu trato, le contarías a todo mundo mi secreto, mi perversión.

Por eso callé, por eso soporté, por eso seguí contigo…

_**Mírame a los ojos, ahora te estas quedando dormido.**_

_**¿Te están hipnotizando los secretos que estas guardando?**_

_**Yo sé lo que estás guardando.**_

_**¡Yo sé lo que estás guardando!**_

Yo procuraba no separarme de ti, procuraba aguantar las bromas con tal de saber que mi secreto estaba a salvo. Aunque últimamente me terminabas ignorando, porque sinceramente ya te había aburrido mi presencia, ya comenzabas a detestarme como solías hacerlo con todos los que te cansaban.

El maltrato psicológico no cesaba, cada vez más aumentaba y mi mente me decía, me pedía, me imploraba a gritos que terminará de una vez tus viles insultos. Dañando mi integridad y ocasionando que incluso yo, alguien que una vez fue inocente y dulce, comenzara a desearte el mal.

_**Tengo un secreto, ¿Podrías guardarlo? Jura que lo protegerás. Mejor guárdalo en tu bolsillo, levándotelo hasta tú tumba.**_

_**Si te lo enseño, entonces sé que no contarás lo que te dije. Porque dos pueden guardar un secreto, si uno de ellos está muerto.**_

Tu paciencia conmigo había terminado, aunque yo nunca te haya hecho daño. ¿O fue más bien que tu muñeca ya no te entretenía? Entonces decidiste acabar con esto de la manera que te pareció más cómoda, más fácil y más horrible.

Esparcir mi secreto. Comenzando con otra chica.

Miraba a través de las gradas, escondiéndome para evitar ser vista o escuchada por quien fuera. Yo a ti te observaba, te oía reír, y mi corazón latía y esperaba el momento por el que temía, sujetando al mismo tiempo con vehemencia mi mochila. Vigilaba esperaba el preciso momento para verte abrir la boca y ser una de las testigos de que estabas rompiendo tu promesa…

"Burbuja es tan ñoña. Pero quién lo diría que detrás de esa cara angelical fuera tan…" No podías ni acabar de contar, porque reías a carcajadas de mi vergonzoso secreto. Y cuando ibas a terminar tu labor y tu oscura intención… Paraste de golpe al verme.

_**Juraste que nunca lo contarías.**_

_**Juraste que nunca lo contarías.**_

_**Juraste que nunca lo contarías…**_

_**¡Juraste que nunca lo contarías!**_

Me miraste despreciativamente como si de un bicho asqueroso se tratara. Pero seguiste tu camino pasándome de largo, ignorando mi presencia y olvidando por un momento lo que pensabas contarle a esa chica que te seguía, a esa muñeca recién comprada por tu falsa amistad.

Habías tirado por la basura el poco respeto que te tenía. Pero si ni siquiera podías guardar un secreto, ¿Por qué tenía que tener compasión de ti?

Entonces, fue por eso que acabaste así, como desde un principio debiste estar…

_**Tengo un secreto, ¿Podrías guardarlo? Jura que lo protegerás. Mejor guárdalo en tu bolsillo, levándotelo hasta tú tumba.**_

_**Si te lo enseño, entonces sé que no contarás lo que te dije. Porque dos pueden guardar un secreto, si uno de ellos está muerto.**_

Tu cara esta enlodada y tu ropa esta rasgada. Terminaste muy desaseada por oponer demasiada resistencia. ¿Qué, lo habías olvidado? Juraste no contar nada. Y yo solo me aseguraba de que así terminara siendo. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? asustada y demasiado alarmada. Recuerda que las promesas se cumplen… Y a las amigas jamás se les traiciona.

Yo había terminado de cavar un hoyo tan profundo para guardar el secreto. Eras ahora como un cofre del tesoro, y como tal debía ser enterrado…

Tus labios estaban resecos y seguramente te habías cansado de gritar. Ahora me invadía la paranoia porque tu boca yacía semi-abierta y temía que incluso ya estando muerta, se te ocurriera parlotear.

_**Tengo un secreto, ¿Podrías guardarlo? Jura que lo protegerás. Mejor guárdalo en tu bolsillo, levándotelo hasta tú tumba.**_

_**Si te lo enseño, entonces sé que no contarás lo que te dije. Porque dos pueden guardar un secreto, si uno de ellos está muerto.**_

¿Quieres que te diga una cosa? Te vez más bella con los labios cosidos, muerta y envuelta entre escombros y tierra. Y te estoy siendo honesta, porque a fin de cuentas, así son las amigas…

_**Tengo un secreto, ¿Podrías guardarlo? Jura que lo protegerás. Mejor guárdalo en tu bolsillo, levándotelo hasta tú tumba.**_

_**Si te lo enseño, entonces sé que no contarás lo que te dije. Porque dos pueden guardar un secreto, si uno de ellos está muerto.**_

_**Sí; dos pueden guardar un secreto si uno de ellos está muerto.**_

_**Sí; dos podemos guardar un secreto si uno de nosotros…**_

_**Está muerto.**_

Mi secreto ahora está a salvo, gracias por guardármelo. Me aseguraré de que nadie lo sepa… Pero pensándolo bien, ahora tengo otro secreto, uno que nadie debe saber. He matado a mi mejor amiga, y unos cuantos de ustedes lo acaban de leer…

¿Saben guardar secretos?

Espero que sí…

.

* * *

"**The End" :3 **

**Espero y les haya gustado. Fue algo repentino, porque me encantó esa canción y dije; ¿Por qué no hacer un fic de ello? Y he aquí el resultado. Fue hecho en un rato, y tal vez los haya dejado con ganas o los haya hecho perder el tiempo leyéndolo, pero me da igual porque a mí me gustó xD jaja.**

**En fin, yo me retiro por hoy, y espero y dejen reviews sobre que les pareció la pequeña Burbujita trastornada… :P**

**Nos "leemos" pronto, en la continuación de Peligrosa Tentación ;)**

**Lady of the Death.**


End file.
